Kenny Ackerman
Captain Kenny Ackerman (ケニー・アッカーマン隊長 Kenī Akkāman Taichō?) is a member of the Military Police Brigade's First Interior Squad and also the anti-human suppression squad. He is responsible for the death of Historia's mother. Appearance Kenny Ackerman is a very tall and slim man who appears to be well-built. He has short, coarse-looking dark hair that reaches to his neck and also has a thin beard along his jawline. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man with wrinkles around his eyes, which are small and piercing. He is always seen wearing a simple white shirt with a black tie that is never fully done up, and a large black overcoat that reaches past his knees. He also has a bowler hat with a white band around it. He is almost always seen wearing a pronounced scowl, even when making a foul joke.1 When not engaged in combat, Kenny, like his fellow Military Police, also fashions a black trench coat, along with his standard attire and bowler hat.23 Personality Kenny is an incredibly serious individual. He will do anything to get the job done, including betraying and murdering Dimo Reeves, who had just turned over Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss. While he operates with utter professionalism, showing neither remorse nor pleasure in his mission, the revelation that he was once an infamous serial killer suggests there is much more to him. His reasons for killing in the past, as well as becoming a government agent, remain unknown. Levi mentions learning quite a bit from him concerning how to out-maneuver his targets, suggesting that Ackerman is highly intelligent and a strategic thinker.4 Kenny also shows some manner of disrespect and questionable loyalty toward his supposed superior, Rod Reiss. Not only did he demand answers from Rod when Historia's mother was murdered, he calls Rod 'Your Majesty' with a sarcastic tone, and he revealed that he considered becoming a Titan and gaining Eren's powers himself. This is in direct opposition with Rod's goals. He has shown a cynical humour occasionally like when he told Rod Reiss that he was sticking around because he was looking for a toilet.5 History At some unspecific point, either before or after becoming a serial killer, Levi recalls Kenny saying he felt a sudden inexplicable serge of power and with it he knew "exactly what to do". 6 In the decades prior to the events of the story, Ackerman was an infamous serial killer that stalked victims in the Capitol. His preferred method of killing was to slit the throats of his victims which earned him his infamous handle "Kenny the Ripper" (切り裂きケニー Kirisaki Kenī?), and it was rumored that he murdered over 100 members of the Military Police Brigade. However decades later his killings ceased and the terror that he once inspired dwindled into an Urban Legend. He also trained a young Levi who now shares his same surname hinting at a familiar bond between them, though when they parted ways he became a member of the 1st Brigade via reasons and circumstances that remains unknown as even Levi was unaware of it until he saw his old teacher after decades apart.7 Year 845 Captain Ackerman first appeared as a member of the group that arrived at the place Historia grew up. He grabbed Historia's mother and asked Rod Reiss if she and Historia were related to him. Rod Reiss denied it and Captain Ackerman slit Historia's mother's throat while she wished that Historia had never been born. As another member approached Historia to do the same, Rod Reiss told them to stop and saved her life by telling her that her new name would be Krista Lenz, and she was never allowed to talk about what happened here.8 Story The Uprising arc Kenny Ackerman appears five years after the death of Historia's mother as the leader of the group sent to retrieve Eren and Historia from Dimo Reeves. Upon arriving he reminds Historia who he is and remarks how much she has grown. He tells Reebs that he needs to speak with him outside to which Reebs asks if he is being properly rewarded. Kenny brings in his team and tells Reeves that he will be rewarded with more jobs due to his success here. Reeves wonders about the carriage they brought and why Kenny wouldn't just use the one Dimo brought, which prompts Kenny to remark that all businessmen care about is making money and you can't trust them. In the woods, he asks Reeves if he knows who Levi Ackerman is, to which Reeves responds that everyone knows Levi but he had never heard his full name. Reeves expresses worry that Levi is likely coming after himself because he kidnapped Historia and Eren. Kenny tells Reeves that he personally trained Levi and then kills him in the same way he killed Historia's mother, claiming that it is his own fault for Reeves' betrayal. A female subordinate then tells him that Eren and Historia both had small knives on them but are still captured. After confirming that everyone from Reebs corporation is dead, he tells her to prepare the anti-personnel 3D maneuver gear, and then says that it is time for the anti-personnel control squad to show what they can do.9 Kenny travels with his two captives and arrives in Trost, being followed by Levi and the Survey Corps the entire time. Kenny is able to sneak up behind Levi and Nifa on a roof and quickly fire two bullets from his modified 3DMG. While Levi is able to narrowly dodge the bullet meant for him, Nifa is killed instantly. First Interior Squad members also make quick work of Keiji and a goggled member of Hange's squad. As Levi watches with horror Kenny reloads his guns while sarcastically saying hello. He fires a hook into the chimney that Levi is hiding behind and flips around it. He takes aim while remarking that Levi hasn't changed much as Levi draws his blade and shouts Kenny's name.10 Kenny takes aim at Levi but has the shot blocked by his sword. After fleeing into a nearby tavern, Kenny seemingly corners Levi and begins to lecture him about his poor strategy, why he joined the Survey Corps, and how Levi is still a 'child' compared to himself. This speech is cut short when he is shot by Levi who stole the bar owner's gun. Kenny survives thanks to the brunt of the shot being absorved by a chair he was holding. When awoken by his lieutenant moments later, he claims "My dream is slipping further away", referring to Levi escaping. The pursuit of the Survey Corps is then left up to his subordinates, as he escorts Eren and Historia to Rod Reiss.11 Kenny next appears in some kind of underground dungeon. He is sharpening a knife as Lod Reiss and Historia look at Eren, who is shirtless and chained up.12 Abilities Decades ago, the one-day captain was an infamous serial killer who murdered within the capital and was capable of taking out over a hundred members of the Military Police, showing exceptional battle prowess.13 He is also very fast as he suddenly appeared behind Historia Reiss's mother.14 He seems to have a lot of pull within the government as he was seen talking to a member of the Royal Family in a professional manner, which implies he reports to a higher authority than Lod Reiss.15 On top of that, he is the leader of the First Interior Squad, showing high leadership skills.16 When Levi felt the possibility of facing his old teacher, he was highly uneasy despite going head-on against Titans on a recurring basis. He is also very analytical and intelligent and is the one who taught Levi to think in the same strategic genius as he does, even outmaneuvering him and tricking Humanity's best soldier into walking into a trap.17 The fact that he was able to teach an individual as skilled as Levi these things suggests that he's an adept teacher. 3D Maneuvering Gear Like the Survey Corps, the First Interior Squad have 3D maneuvering gear as well. However it is also equipped with guns so as to kill humans rather than Titans. He is able to use them to scale buildings at incredible speeds and assault his targets before they can react.18 Relationships * Levi Ackerman - Kenny trained Levi when they were younger, and they even lived together. He appears to have some respect for Levi, since he called him "his pride" and though he respects Levi, his dream appears to be killing him. The meaning behind their similar last names implies a familiar relationship19, however Levi was unnaware of his last name until he was told by a soldier, though he was not surprised by him being an Ackerman. * Mikasa Ackerman - Not much is known about their relationship, aside from the fact that they share the same surname. * Rod Reiss - Lod and Kenny trust each other, both admitting to it, but Kenny appears to respond to/be motivated by something beyond the Reiss's family power. Trivia * Kenny's back story, preferred method of killing, physical appearance, and the title of Chapter 57 being 'Kenny the Ripper' resemble real-life serial killer Jack the Ripper. One theory of the Ripper's identity and motive was that he was a government agent murdering victims as part of a larger conspiracy.